Cloudleaf
Cloudleaf is an incredibly small, lithe tom with medium-length white fur. He has icy blue eyes. He has tiny, deaf ears and a bushy tail. He has a broad, flattened face. His nose and paw pads are a soft pink, and he has very long whiskers. Backstory Cloudkit and Mistkit were born to Silverheart on the night of a full moon. Cloudkit had the exact same build, color, fur length, everything as his father. In fact, they even had the same face shape; broad, flat. However, his father had green eyes. When his eyes first opened, they were revealed to be an icy blue much like his mother's. She cooed over how he got her eyes, but he didn't hear any of it. He was deaf. When his parents discovered this, they had different reactions. Silverheart was distraught, constantly weeping over how her son could never hunt or fight alongside his Clanmates. Whiteclaw, on the other paw, was furious. He demanded multiple times over that he would be made a warrior apprentice anyway, only to be denied as many times as he asked. Cloudkit, however, didn't care to be a warrior. He watched as Mistkit practiced fighting moves with other kits in the nursery, and he didn't understand why she was so excited to start her training. He instead watched the medicine cat, day by day, do his magic. And when he came to be six moons, he made it very clear that he would do anything to follow in his pawsteps. His wish was granted. When Mistpaw was assigned her mentor, Cloudpaw was assigned to the medicine cat. Whiteclaw was angry that his son would give up the life of a warrior so easily, and he ranted at his deaf son while forgetting that he couldn't hear the scolding. Silverheart heard this, and she broke off their relationship after a heated argument. This made Whiteclaw become depressed and leave the Clan soon after, so Cloudpaw grew up without his father from then on. The rest of Cloudpaw's apprenticeship was uneventful, even though it took lots of effort for his mentor to teach a cat who couldn't hear. Around the time he was 12 moons, Mistpaw became Mistwhisker. He was proud, despite being the younger littermate, and he began to feel regret at not getting his full name so early. But after treating lots of wounds after a fox attack, he felt glad that he would never have to feel such pain. When he was about 20 and a half moons, his mentor decided he was ready to take on the full responsibilities of a medicine cat. That night, he became Cloudleaf. And not even a quarter moon later, his pride for himself disappeared; his mentor had been killed by a group of rogues who had ambushed him alone. The warriors chased them away and they were never seen by the Clan again, but Cloudleaf became depressed. Mistwhisker helped him achieve happiness again, though, and now he lives as a well respected medicine cat. Kin Family Mother - Silverheart Father - Whiteclaw Sister - Mistwhisker Trivia * Cloudleaf is deaf, but his father, who looks the same, surprisingly, isn't deaf. * Cloudleaf is the youngest LightClan medicine cat who has lost it's mentor. * Originaly Cloudleaf wouln't have an apprentice, but it was later changed as the Clan has a lot of warriors. * Cloudleaf has a very close friend - Snowheart, who is also deaf, therefore they know how to communicate.